Worthless
by Qiaros
Summary: Remember to Hilda's kind-a-hell-rock-song? Then, enjoy the story. :) (So short. . ) Grammar Beta: WritingClockwork


Long time no see y'all! Anyway, this is a short story of a song I made for Hilda. :)

Grammar Beta: WritingClockwork

Disclaimer: Beelzebub's owner is Tamura Ryuhei.

* * *

**_IT'S JUST WORTHLESS_**

A bird is flying outside the window. It caws and catches a certain wet-nurse's attention. As usual Hilda attempts to make her infamous croquettes that her Master loves all while quietly humming a rock ballad as she prepares the necessary ingredients.

_It's just worthless!_

_If I'm trying to seduce him._

_It's just worthless!_

_If I'm begging him to understand me._

_It's just worthless!_

_If I'm following him at his pace._

_'Cause I know it'll be_

_weird for the two of us..._

"Oi, Hilda!" Hilda quickly snaps out of her stupor as she immediately recognizes that voice. "What do you want, sewer rat?" As she speaks her heart beats to the rhythm of her song.

_Our usual talk,_

_Will suddenly stop!_

_Our usual arguing,_

_Will become awkward!_

_When we're taking our relationship seriously…_

"… Hey! You hear me, Hilda?" Hilda is surprised by Oga's interruption as he gives her a confused look. Damn_… Am I giving too much thought to these words? Hn…whatever, _Hilda wondered as she tried to focus her attention to a certain someone.

"Speak louder. You're too slow, sewer rat." She said casually dismissing his question.

"What the hell?! You're the one not paying attention to me?!" His mouth twitched in anger as she ignored his complaint. Fine, I'm not going to start another argument here...go out with me…"

Hilda turns her full attention to him now. What is this fool going about? She has a clueless 'what' etched in her face, his words echo in her mind. However, all questions and confusions are cleared once he continues talking.

"… of course, Baby Beel is coming, right?"

Hilda was conflicted. Of course she felt relieved, they had the same interest, after all. They both loved her Master, even though her love for him was more pronounced. They were like his parents. **No. **More like his **FAMILY**. She knew that more than anyone, it's just...maybe she was expecting something more.

"Go where?" She decided to ask.

"Go to the super market. Misaki wants to celebrate her 20thbirthday party with her friends tonight. That useless sis, sending me on errands!" He turned angrily as he thought of his sister. Too bad saying no was like a death sentence. Oga may be strong, a monster, but Misaki...well it was better to stay on her good side. "Oh, there you are, Beel…" He said as he noticed Beel tugging his leg. "So are you staying, Hilda?"

"Dah! Dah!" Baby Beel cheered hoping to convince her.

Hilda looked at the scene in front of her and couldn't help but say, "I'll go."

As expected, Baby Beel smiled brightly while Oga smirked at his _child's_ excitement and walked out the door.

Now that they were heading to the store and with nothing much to do, Hilda became preoccupied with her previous song that was running through her mind. Slowly her feelings started to swirl and add to the lyrics she had been humming.

_So that's what I thought before,_

_It's better having this time forever,_

_With him and Master,_

_Always being together!_

_'Cause I don't want to…_

_Destroy this _**HAPPINESS**_…_

After shopping they stopped by a playground and let Baby Beel wander around to play with other kids. With Baby Beel gone, Oga and Hilda were now left sitting on the bench while quietly observing Baby Beel.

"Hilda." Oga muttered.

"Hm." She responded.

"Here, a gift." Hilda was stunned for a while. _He gave me a Gift? Why? _But Hilda maintained a calm face and simply replied, "What is it?"

"Hmm...A gift is for someone who cares for you?" Oga scratched his as if confused about the question before adding, "So, I'm giving this to you. Open it up."

Hilda still couldn't believe it. _Why is he giving me this? Might as well open it. _Hilda thought.

**'YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOYOYOYOYOYO!'**

Like a jack-in-the-box, skeletons suddenly sprang out from the gift. And because she wasn't exactly sure what to expect, it was easy enough to assume that Hilda was thoroughly shocked to death. It didn't help at all seeing Oga laughing so hard he almost fell over, so she did the only thing she could think of.

"I will seriously kill you," she threatened as she shoved her sword inches before his face.

"Oi, Hilda wait! That was just a joke! Sheesh, don't take it too seriously! Here."Oga said while stretching his left hand towards Hilda. Noticing the hand empty she clenched her fists in anger. She really wanted to kill him but before she even had a chance to take action she widened her eyes as Oga lifted his left hand and ran it through her silky blonde hair. Before she could even protest his hand was firmly placed in her hair as he reached for Hilda and smoothly kissed her lips. A small moan escaped her lips while he smirked at the response. She wanted to protest but Oga simply stood up and walked to pick up Baby Beel. On the way back home, Hilda managed to land a kick on Oga as payback all while humming a familiar tune.

_He really is,_

_the most worthless person…_

_that I ever met._

Any reviews? :)


End file.
